


On The Full Moon

by Private95



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, Werewolf!Jaina, What am I doing with my life?, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: “But my love, could you imagine the ‘dirt’ I’m going to have on you if we become enemies?” Jaina smirked, running a hand along the side of Sylvanas’ neck. “Because it turns out that the feared Warchief of the mighty Horde-“Jaina.”“-wants to be owned by her wife. But not just that.”“I’m warning you, wife.” Sylvanas bared her fangs at her.“You want me to just fuck you into the mattress on the full moon.” Jaina got a handful of hair at the back of Sylvanas head and pulled. “For how long have you been dreaming of my werewolf cock?”





	On The Full Moon

Sylvanas kneeled down, taking a look at the hoof print in the dirt, sliding her fingers along the edge of it. Fresh. She smiled when she felt a huff of hot breath at the back of her neck. Sylvanas reached behind herself, fingers coming into contact with soft fur as she scratched what she knew to be just the right spot.

“You’re a big puppy, I hope you know that.” She laughed as Jaina huffed against her ear this time, indignation clear in the rumble that left the werewolf’s throat.

With another scratch on the underside of Jaina's jaw, Sylvanas moved forward, eyes trained on the ground, looking for more prints.

* * *

Sylvanas had learned about Jaina's affliction six months into their marriage. The union that brought peace to Azeroth. Seeing that Jaina was sneaking away one night, she followed her, ready to confront her wife when Jaina spotted her and begged her to leave.

But the Warchief was stubborn, even more so than Lord Admiral herself, so she witnessed the transformation. The events of that night were their own little secret, mostly because of the surprised and somewhat scared yelp as the feared Warchief, The Banshee Queen, Queen of the Forsaken and former Ranger General of Quel’Thalas’ army…fell on her ass as she tried to get away from the beast.

But instead of teeth at her throat ending her undeath, Sylvanas got a nudge of a cold wet nose against her cheek, opening her eyes to meet the familiar icy-blue ones full of sorrow and some other emotion that she couldn’t place. Reaching out slowly, Sylvanas ran her fingers through the soft white fur of her snout, noticing the same familiar streak of gold cutting through the snow.

“Well, wife, why didn’t you tell me it was that time of the month?” And even as Jaina couldn’t speak in her current form, the look she’d given Sylvanas told her loud and clear that she was _not_ impressed.

They’d spent the night out in the woods with Jaina who, after a short run around, settled under a tree with a yawn.

“I expected something more exciting, to be honest.” Sylvanas said as she stood with her hands on her hips, looking at the heap of muscle and fur ready to go for a nap. Jaina opened one eye, looking up at Sylvanas with a look she’d seen so many times after a snarky comment or some other bullshit Sylvanas pulled for her own amusement. Usually including Genn.

With a huff, Jaina rose from the spot and turned to Sylvanas and with an all too quick swipe of her paw she tripped the elf. The Warchief landed on her back with a surprised noise stuck at the back of her throat and the next thing she knew the mass of muscle and fur was lying down directly on top of her.

“No-no-no-no! Jaina!” She groaned as the wolf settled down. After some more groans and puffing and trying to push Jaina off of her, Sylvanas admitted defeat and relaxed, running her hands through the soft thick fur as she mused softly. “You’re not a Worgen.” The rumble coming from Jaina sounded like a conformation. “This only happens on the full moon?” Another rumble. “Anyone else in your family has or had this affliction?” A rumble in agreement again. Sylvanas didn’t ask more questions, if only because they were too complicated for a yes or no answers.

Sylvanas didn’t even notice how she fell asleep, only being woken up the next morning by gentle fingers running over her collarbone.

“I’m ready for the epic tale.” Sylvanas mumbled into the top of Jaina's head. The mage chuckled and tilted her head up, kissing the underside of her wife’s jaw.

“There’s none, honestly.” Jaina said, sitting up, straddling Sylvanas’ lap. “It came from my father’s side. A form of lycanthropy, but no one knows how it all began.”

“No records or such?”

“I’ve tried to find something, but sadly there were no books or scrolls or anything.” Jaina sighed as she stretched, moaning as her back popped pleasantly. Sylvanas smiled, running her hands up Jaina's thighs, enjoying the view of the expanses of pale freckles-dusted skin. Though her hands were slapped away when she slid her palms to the inside of Jaina's thighs. “All I know is that my father had the same affliction. And currently I’m the only Proudmoore alive to be affected by it.”

From that night Sylvanas was one of the select few who knew about it. And Jaina shook her head at the delighted expression her wife made when she learned that Genn Greymane had no idea about this. Though she admitted that she was curious how come he didn’t.

“I’ve been wondering myself, but sadly I do not have an answer to that.” Jaina replied as she released her hair from its braid as they got ready for bed. “For a strange reasons Worgens don’t sense me. Or smell me. At least when I’m human.”

* * *

Sylvanas hummed as she remembered the conversation they had a year ago. Gods, had it honestly been that long? So much had changed. They both took to taking hunting trips every full moon. Like the one they were currently on.

Sylvanas found a trail of a good-sized elk and now they were both tracking it.

The Warchief chuckled every time Jaina would bump into her side, running a hand through the soft fur. They waved between the trees staying on track.

The forest was mostly quiet and the sky was clear, allowing for the moonlight to be more than enough to see comfortably. Sylvanas enjoyed these excursions since they’d started  admitting to Jaina that she’d missed the hunting trips she and her sisters used to go on back in the day. Even though their relationship became a lot better over the year (where Sylvanas managed to admit to herself that she’d missed her sisters) and they went on the hunting trips together for old times’ sake, they were all busy and it was a rare occasion. So Sylvanas waited for every full moon with an excitement of a child.

She stopped abruptly when Jaina quickly moved in front of her, her fur standing up and her whole body tensed, making her appear even bigger than she already was. Sylvanas took a step back when a low guttural growl reached her ears. That’s when she noticed a great black bear standing just a few feet away from them, raised on its hind legs, his big sharp teeth bared at them.

Quickly grabbing at arrow, the Warchief aimed, ready to take a shot. She knew she wouldn’t kill the beast with one shot, those bastards were resilient beyond belief, but one well aimed shot could give them a nice advantage.

She gripped her bow tighter when the bear roared at them, ready to release the arrow when her eyes shifted to Jaina and she froze. She watched the wolf rise to her hind legs, standing good two heads taller than her, the well developed and bulging muscles straining as an ear-piercing roar left the massive chest.

The bear faltered, and after a moment of baring its teeth at Jaina before it dropped on all four and backed off, disappearing in the thick bushes.

Jaina and Sylvanas stood in place for a few moments longer, making sure the beast had time to get far enough away from them.

The whole time Sylvanas stared at Jaina, more shocked at herself than anything else. Her ears pinned back when images flooded her mind. Sharp teeth and claws tearing her clothes away. Wide, hot, and wet coarse tongue lapping at every inch of her skin. A massive wolf head between her wide-spread legs, lapping at-

Sylvanas shook her head, clicking her tongue disapproving at herself, feeling the throbbing and wetness between her legs. Fuck. She shook her head again, hoping to chase those weird thoughts away.

Sylvanas looked over at Jaina. The wolf’s head was tilted to the side, bright blue eyes looking at her curiously, her body now relaxed.

“What is it, wife?” She grumbled, the bite she was hoping for, absent in her tone. She sounded frustratingly breathless. Sylvanas didn’t wait for an answer as she headed north-west, knowing there was a pond there. She hoped the water was cold enough and would do something to the low tug in her belly.

Jaina followed silently behind, keeping a distance.

The moment Sylvanas broke into the clearing around the lake she tossed her bow and quiver to the side and quickly pulled her leathers off, diving into the clear water. She stayed under for a moment before resurfacing not far off the shore. Pushing hair out of her face, Sylvanas found her footing, standing shoulders-deep.

She ducked under for another few seconds, not feeling any relief to the low tug in her belly. Sylvanas hoped that maybe, at least, it would wash away the scent of her arousal. She hoped.

Sylvanas got out of the water soon after. Avoiding looking at Jaina she went to her pile of clothes, pulling her breeches on first. The elf just went to lacing them when she felt something press between her legs from behind and then a huff of hot breath hit her. Sylvanas jumped when she realized that it was Jaina's snout. _Right_ between her legs.

“What in the Void’s name-” The elf yelled but was interrupted by the great white mass forcing her to the ground on her back.

The Warchief watched, wide-eyed as Jaina's massive form loomed over her. She gasped as a cold wet nose pressed just above her breeches and giving her skin a sniff. Sylvanas moaned at the feeling of rough hot tongue lapping at her skin, moving up her front.

Sylvanas hand shot into the thick soft fur when Jaina lapped at her nipple. “J- Jaina-” She threw her head back when a sharp fang grazed her rock-hard nipple. “Belore!”

Sylvanas tensed when she felt fangs drag back down her front, catching in the top of her breeches and tugging insistently.

“W- wait, Jaina, stop, I don’t-” Their eyes met and for Gods’ fucking sake, the look in those bright blue eyes told her, that there was no reason to lie. Though Jaina stopped, staring at Sylvanas and waiting for a concrete answer. The elf stared at the giant wolf muzzle between her legs and hated that she already knew the answer to Jaina's silent question. “Fine!” Sylvanas groaned, pushing Jaina away to unlace her breeches and pull them off. Grabbing Jaina's fur and pulling the wolf down to stare her right in the eyes. “We _never_ speak of this. _Ever,_ Jaina!”

The wolf huffed, pushing Sylvanas back onto the soft grass. The Warchief sighed, putting an arm over her eyes and mumbling under her breath ‘what am I doing?’ over and over. She gasped when she felt giant paws grab her thighs, pulling her closer and then guiding the legs apart.

“Gods above, what am I doing?”

Sylvanas moaned at the slick wet tongue ran through her folds, her back arching up.

Sylvanas never argued the fact that Jaina was good with her tongue. In every senses of that word. But that. That wide. long, and harsh tongue that lapped at her at that moment was something of a different plain. The way it rolled over her clit and the puffs of hot breath hitting her stomach were all too much.

The elf gasped as she felt that tongue push inside. She had to see it. Sylvanas pushed on her elbows, her mouth falling open as she watched that tongue disappear inside of her.

“Anar’alah belore…”

She chanced a glance up, meeting Jaina's eyes, that seemed to be watching her the whole time.

Sylvanas couldn’t look away from those piercing eyes as that tongue started moving. Pulling in and out and flexing inside of her. Sylvanas panted and moaned, rolling her hips to meet Jaina's tongue.

Sylvanas though she’d feel shame for how fast she’d come, but the intensity of her orgasm and the strange but all the same pleasant feeling of her walls clamping around the wolf’s tongue that kept rolling and flexing along with her walls washed away any shame she might have had.

She was still twitching with aftershocks when Jaina lowered her on the ground. The Warchief watched Jaina clean her muzzle with her tongue, if she could smile, her lips would’ve been stretched in a self-satisfied smirk.

“I dare you to say anything tomorrow, wife.” The elf huffed, getting a hold of Jaina and getting up, heading for the water again.

* * *

"Stop.” Sylvanas growled, staring Jaina down.

“Who would have thought.” Jaina purred, pushing her wife’s buttons further.

“Keep your mouth shut, wife.” Sylvanas hissed, getting into the human’s face and pushing her against the wall. “One word and I _will_ divorce you.”

“My heart, our divorce will mean war.”

“I can live with that.”

“But my love, could you imagine the ‘dirt’ I’m going to have on you if we become enemies?” Jaina smirked, running a hand along the side of Sylvanas’ neck. “Because it turns out that the feared Warchief of the mighty Horde-

“Jaina.”

“-wants to be _owned_ by her wife. But not just that.”

“I’m warning you, wife.” Sylvanas bared her fangs at her.

“ _You_ want _me_ to just _fuck_ you into the mattress on the full moon.” Jaina got a handful of hair at the back of Sylvanas head and pulled. “For how long have you been dreaming of my werewolf cock?”

Sylvanas growled again and Jaina relented when she saw the drop of her ears and the tension in her shoulders. Her expression softened and she let go of the elf’s hair, instead pulling her closer and scratching her scalp softly.

“Hey,” Jaina whispered, leaning up and pressing soft kisses along Sylvanas’ jaw. “There’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

“I know.” Sylvanas sighed, relaxing and leaning her forehead against Jaina's. “I just feel conflicted.”

“I understand. Remember how I was in the beginning?” Sylvanas smirked and just opened her mouth when Jaina cut her off. “I fucking dare you to make a joke about me being a werewolf and enjoying wearing a collar when you fuck me.”

Sylvanas chuckled, kissing her softly, “I must admit, I am a _bit_ proud of how you pushed my buttons.”

Jaina laughed. “I thought you might.” She hummed, pulling Sylvanas down for another kiss. “The question is, are you going to have patience till the next full moon?”

* * *

Sylvanas laughed as Jaina shook her whole body, fluffing up her fur after she finished fastening the harness around her hips. Sylvanas watched the wolf shift for a moment and the dildo dangling between her legs before looking up at her, not amused at all.

“Come now, wife. We’ve established long ago that all of these look ridiculous.”

Jaina huffed walking over to the elf, bumping her for a pat.

“A giant puppy.” Sylvanas laughed, running her hands through the thick fur.

The breath Sylvanas didn’t need, caught in her throat as Jaina rose to her hind legs staring her down, those usually bright blue eyes were dark and looking at Sylvanas like she was prey. The elf’s eyes looked down when she noticed the movement of the wolf’s hips. She swallowed, realizing Jaina flexed her hips, the dildo twitching with the movement.

Sylvanas couldn’t say why the sight of that dildo with a wide knot at the base of it sent a flood directly between her legs.

Sylvanas always prided herself on her reflexes but her mind was too clouded with desire to notice Jaina's arms moving and in a blink of an eye the Warchief found herself face first in the grass. She sputtered and tried to pick herself up but found a heave paw holding her down.

“Gods dammit, Jaina.” Sylvanas struggled again. “I know I’ve asked you to not hold back-” The elf stiffened at the feeling of a sharp claw at her lower back. “What are you-”

She could feel the claw tear her breeches like they were made of parchment. With another gasp Sylvanas felt the head of the strap on nudge between her legs. She knew that Jaina put some additional magic into the toy besides the already carved-in runes. Apparently Jaina's body temperature in her wolf form was a lot higher compared to when she was human, because the cock that was rubbing against her slick lips was jarringly hot to the touch.

Sylvanas gasped when the head started pushing in. With a hiss Sylvanas tried to get away, feeling like it was a bit too much for her. She froze at hot breath and a warning growl right at her ear, feeling sharp teeth scraping at her skin. The wolf’s paw circled around the elf’s waist, holding her to Jaina's front and lifting her a bit higher up making Sylvanas scramble to find purchase with her hands and knees. The Warchief whined and struggled when the wide head pushed inside, one hand going behind her and grabbing a fistful of white fur, tugging sharply.

“J- Jaina- Slow… Slow down…”

The beast above her froze, panting heavily, the palm around her waist flexing impatiently. Sylvanas toon another deep breath she didn’t need and tried to relax, her fingers flexing in the thick fur.

“Go…slow… Please.”

Another low rumble and Sylvanas hummed at the cold wet nose nudging the side of her neck. Jaina did as she was asked, pushing slowly, the growl in her throat becoming louder and louder till she roared when the shaft was buried in her wife till the wide knot that Sylvanas _swore_ pulsed as if blood was running through it.

_You and your blasted magic, wife. What sorts of spells have you put on the thing?_

And that was Sylvanas’ last coherent thought as Jaina pulled out before thrusting back in. Sylvanas’ request for taking it slow forgotten as Jaina set off with abandon.

Moan got caught in the back of Sylvanas throat as the beast above her roared and panted, the paw that was around the elf’s waist moved, sharp claws dragging all the way from the small of her back, over the curve of her ass and down her thighs. The Warchief moaned wantonly, the sting of the cuts making her walls clamp down around Jaina tighter in turn pulling a growl and making the wolf speed up the thrusts.

Jaina angled her thrusts at some point, the head of her cock dragging along Sylvanas’ front wall, making her see stars. And Sylvanas wasn’t quiet about it either. Not carrying that her moans were lewd and obscenely loud, echoing through the forest, she tried to meet Jaina's thrusts for thrusts.

Another shift and a giant paw was holding the elf down again, the brutal thrusts turned into short rolls of the wolf’s hips as Jaina started pushing the knot in. With her face smushed into the grass, Sylvanas got one hand in the fur of Jaina's paw and the other dug into the soft ground, encouraging the werewolf with every obscenity she knew in Thalassian.

Sylvanas’ scream and Jaina's howl joined in one the moment the knot slid inside the elf. Sylvanas gasped when she felt Jaina twitch inside of her and-

_“Anar’alah belore!”_

She could have sworn that she was being filled with hot thick cum. A violent shudder ran through her and Jaina howled above her again, her hips kept pushing insistently as if trying to get deeper still.

The Warchief couldn’t tell how much time had passed, all she knew was that the cock was still buried deep inside of her and her belly still felt full of cum. The shirt she was wearing the whole time was pushed under her arms and a hot wet tongue lapped at the skin of her lower back. Moaning and moving her hips lightly, Sylvanas smiled at the pleased rumble she got in return.

With her nose pressed into Sylvanas’ neck, Jaina pulled her hips back, shuddering as she slowly pulled out, rolling Sylvanas on her back once she was out.

Looking between her wife’s legs Sylvanas frowned, she could tell that the shaft was only covered in her wetness. Her frown deepened when she saw her lower belly fully flat even though it still felt like she was full of Jaina's seed.

Jaina nuzzled her stomach as if reading her thoughts, lapping at her skin.

“Your blasted magic, wife.” Sylvanas grumbled, even as she relaxed and laid back down, letting Jaina do whatever she wanted. “What have you done to that thing?”

Jaina didn’t answer. Of course she didn’t. She couldn’t in that form.

Sylvanas spread her legs without much probing, letting Jaina clean her up, pushing her away when it felt too much. She sat up with Jaina's help, pulling at the harness and releasing it, pulling it from her wife. Laughing as Jaina shook her body, fluffing up her fur before pushing Sylvanas back to the ground and settling on top, her body would keep the elf warm even if she didn’t need to be.

Both fell  asleep happy and seated.

* * *

Sylvanas woke up from the sun shining right into her eyes. Groaning she sat up, looking around. Her boots and ruined breeches were pulled off and at first sight Jaina was nowhere to be found. But then she heard the splashing of water and turned to the lake, smiling as she saw her wife standing waist-deep in the water, washing up.

Pulling the shirt off, Sylvanas joined her, pressing her front against Jaina's back and leaning down, pressing a line of kisses along her shoulder.

“Thank you.” Sylvanas whispered pressing another kiss behind the Mage’s ear.

“You’ve indulged me in all of my requests and fantasies,” Jaina said with a smile, turning in her arms. “It is only fair I return the favor.” Arms wounding around Sylvanas’ neck and pulling her down for a long sweet kiss.  “And what was it you wondered about last night?” Jaina said, pulling back from the kiss just enough to talk.

“The feeling as if you actually filled me with your cum.” Sylvanas nodded. “What was that?”

“Just a flow of arcane. My mana flowing into you.” Jaina explained, placing a kiss to the corner of her wife’s lips. “I knew with you being a high-elf it would make the sensation all the more strong and exciting.”

“Maybe I should let you use more magic in bed.” Sylvanas hummed, bringing her in for another kiss, pulling back a moment later with a smirk on her lips. “Though I am thinking, what if we-”

“You put a collar on me in my wolf form and my teeth will sink so deep in your ass-” Jaina's threat was interrupted by Sylvanas low happy chuckle as she pulled her in another kiss.

* * *

Sylvanas smiled when Jaina entered the throne room and heading straight for her. Nathanos didn’t even look at her as he continued with his reports.

“Oh, and hunters report that there might be some dire wolves in the forest, over to the west.” Both Jaina and Sylvanas looked at him.

“Dire wolves?” Sylvanas asked with her brow raised.

“A few days ago,” Nathanos continued with a nod, “a hunter was hunting elks during the night and heard some howling and growling. Said the beasts probably found a spot for their den and were already breeding.” He looked at the parchment in his hands. “Happened this full moon.”

He looked up when Jaina made some strained noise before coughing, covering her mouth with her hand. “Pardon me. Throat is a bit parched.”

“Hunting is in order, then.” Sylvanas nodded, her face completely calm, if not for her gauntlet digging into the soft padding of the armrest of her throne. “I will look into it personally. I would like another opportunity to hunt.”

Nathanos nodded, rolling the parchment up. “Haven’t you heard the beasts when you were out hunting this full moon, My Queen?”

“We ventured East,” Jaina said, her hand resting on her wife’s shoulder. “I doubt we would have missed them otherwise. Dire wolves are ferocious beasts, especially during mating season, I hear.” She looked down at Sylvanas, who was glaring right back at her. “Isn’t it right, my heart.”

“Precisely.” The Warchief gritted through her teeth, turning back to Nathanos. “I will deal with this matter personally, as I don’t have any other important matters that need my immediate attention. Warn the hunters to not go into the woods alone. We don’t need any accidents.”

Nathanos left with a bow, heavy double doors closing behind him. The silence lasted only a moment before Jaina burst out laughing. Sylvanas’ gauntlet tore the padding of the armrest completely as she seethed silently, plotting revenge against her wife.

_Dire wolves, my ass._

**Author's Note:**

> I've accepted the fact that I'm the bringer of smut.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
